The Right Thing
by DistinguishedRunawayMiracle
Summary: Everyone believes they're doing the right thing regardless of what side the were for. This story is about Arvo...and his point of view on what took place from when the first gun shot when off to when they tied him up to go to the house. After all he just wanted to keep his sister safe... One-shot rated K for mild violence
1. Chapter 1

I didn't mean for any of this to happen all, I really didn't. All I really wanted was my gun back and to be honest, I didn't even really want it back _they_ did. As for the medicine... I needed to come up with some excuse as to why I didn't have it, it wasn't really lying they did steal from me as well as threatened me. However I didn't want this, I never wanted this, I never wanted anyone to die not even that one woman who stole from me. There is such a big difference in pointing a gun at someone and shooting it, but now Natasha is shot and I'm afraid she won't survive.

We were so close to running away from the group, we just needed a few more pills for her disease and we would have been prepared for six months, on our way back to Russia, but those assholes killed her. They killed my sister and even my friends to okay so maybe they weren't always nice and they made me translate to people who could easily kill me, but I didn't want them dead. I just wanted to run away in the middle of the night like the coward I am.

Then I was forcibly picked up by the older male in the group I tried speaking to them but suddenly my English was not English anymore and the only two words I could get out were, please and no the entire time. Not that that really mattered he was clearly going to grab me with or without my consent. I was struggling to escape because I had to get back to my sister as soon as possible. There was still time to save her and every second he had me in his hold is another second closer to her death. I barely even noticed that there was a gun pressed against my head and he was talking trying to use me as bait. Unfortunately for him he doesn't know that "my friend" doesn't care for me at all. I was just that girl who could cook's brother, or even the translator during times like this. I could see my friend about to shoot but then he dropped to the ground dead.

I turned my head to the right back to where my sister was. I smiled as I saw her crawling towards me. I was about to run towards her to try and help her up, but then suddenly there was a loud bang and her head wasn't there anymore. I started crying again I looked up to see who just murdered my sister in cold blood I was astounded to realise it was just the little girl, Clementine I think her name was. but none the less I glared at her harder then I glared at anyone before. Natasha was the only reason I was alive without her I would be dead, in fact, I want to be dead, I was alive for her, We were alive for each other.

I was too caught up in the death of my sister to really pay attention to anything else that is until I was knocked to the ground by the same man as before. I decided I didn't like him he was angry, violent, mean, and reckless ready to put anyone in danger for himself. After a while and several bruises later he finally got off of me with some convincing. In the back of my mind, I realised that back before the zombie apocalypse happened that would have gotten child services called on him, I am still only seventeen after all.

I realised I had to think quick on my feet and that apparently my life wasn't safe just yet. "there is food back at our house," I said without think, "lots of it." I cringed on the inside there was not lots of food, there was hardly enough food for my me and my friends let alone enough for all these people plus a baby.

I felt the man roughly grab my hands and time them I started crying again our home was so far away from here and I was going to be treated as a blind man's dog the entire way. I'll be lucky if I even get any food once we get there.

I wish it could go back to how it was before it all started, back when Natasha and I were just regular siblings who I told I hated even though I didn't mean it, and she would repeat it back not meaning it, and our parents would yell at us to be stop fighting. Now I'm just all on my own in a country I don't know, with people I don't know. I just want Natasha back. I just want to go home and be with my family one more night.


	2. AN

hey, guys, this is just an author's note telling you guys that I won't be adding a new chapter, however, I will add more to the one-shot. The story will no go up to the point where he shot Clementine. But because this story was just meant to be a break from writing my other stories I will do it in my own pace so it might be a little before I make it. thanks for reading I didn't think anyone would like it, to be honest.


	3. AN Update plz read

Hey guys it's me again you have probably realized it's been a while since I said I was going to re-make it. I would be proud to tell you I did do it however that's not quite the case I have been working on it here and there before school and before bed and its finished... except I haven't edited it and that's why I'm here to ask for a beta reader because unfortunately I'm getting busier and busier so if someone would like to either review or message me about being my beta reader for this story that would be awesome. Until next time


End file.
